mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching Money.../Chapter 9
In a large, dark and empty room, Josh frantically runs around. Josh: Hello!? Is anyone there!? HELLO!? Josh keeps running around. Josh: HELLO!? A silhouette appears in the distance. ??? (distant): Hello!? Josh, is that you!? Josh: Ai? Is that you? Ai: Yeah! Where are you? Another silhouette appears in another direction. Jimmy: Josh, Ai? Is that you? A third silhouette appears in another direction. The four walk towards each other. Nicolas: Where are we? Ai: It seems to be a big, dark labyrinth. Nicolas: Yeah, but where are we? A loud screeching noise is heard, and all four cover their ears. Jimmy: What is that noise? The noise stops. Josh: I think you said the magic words. Jimmy: I guess so. Nicolas: What now? Jimmy: I say we try and get out of this place. The group walks North, into a dark fog, disappearing out of sight. ---- Meanwhile... ---- Four people stand in the doorway of a very dark room. Annie: Okay, where are we now? Gold: A big, dark room. Blanky: Well THAT'S flippin' obvious! Leaf: Okay, how do we deal with this now? Metallic pounding is heard from above the group. Gold: You guys hear that? Blanky: Flip yeah! Annie: I think it's coming from right above us. Leak holds out a rope that he obtained in the previous room, and grabs a rock from his feet. Making the two objects into a grappling hook, he thrusts it in the air. Leaf: There's definitely something above us. Leaf pulls the grappling hook down, bring a vent down with it. They all look at the vent that is falling on them, and jump out of the way. Smoke and debris cover the area that the four were just standing on. Blanky: Way to go Leaf! ???: *cough* *cough* Two figures stand up from the debris of the vent. Summer: Owie! Vic Vector: I told you we shouldn't have taken the vent. Summer: How was I supposed to know that we'd be pulled downward by a rock? The two continue to argue. Annie: Maybe we should split those two up. The four walk out into the debris. Leaf: Sorry about that. You know, with all that's happening, we can't really help but to investigate everything. Blanky: What were you flippin' doing up in that vent? Vic and Summer stop snarling at each other. Vic: We were trying to find Jake and Violet. Summer: After they were taken away, we've been worried. Gold: So you thought climbing through vents was a good idea? Vic: Seemed like it at the time. More sounds, as if someone was falling, start to be heard. Blanky: Do any of you hear that? Leaf: I don't hear anything. Annie: We'll help you find Jake and Violet. You know, we Sims must stick together! Blanky: Okay, I'm serious! I flippin' hear something. Everyone becomes silent, and the noise becomes obvious. Gold: Yeah, I hear it now. Four figures land in front of the six. Annie: Why is everyone falling in on us today!? ???: See Zain, I told you we shouldn't have taken the left path. The six look at the four people on the ground. Leaf: You girls look like you've taken a tumble. Zain looks up at Leaf. Zain: Um, excuse me? Leaf: Oh sorry. You girls look like you've taken a tumble. Zain: Hmph. Summer: What were you up to? Beebee: We were looking for a way out... Katrina: But, I guess, we took the wrong path. Gold: Well, now we're just missing... A door opens on the other side of the room. ???: Hello? Who's there? Leaf: Just everyone else who's trapped in this stupid maze. The four people walk into the group. Josh: Now that we've all come together... Nicolas: Wait, we're still missing some people... Four people fall from the ceiling. Nicolas: Okay. NOW we have everyone. Josh: Okay, as I was saying, we have to find a way out of here. Summer: Hey! We can't leave without Jake and Violet. Vic: Plus, other people could be trapped in this place too. Juwon: I think I can help with that. ---- Later.... ---- In a new room, everyone is crowded around Juwon who has a book in hand. Juwon: See, I found this book in the room with all the lava in it. I didn't let anyone know about it until now. See, according to this, this island is just a maze of underwater tunnels. Summer: So? Juwon: I wasn't done. This place is a maze of underwater tunnels that all run into a large cave system, that supposedly has a sunken ship. Meaning, if we can find where this ship is, then we can escape. Josh: What!? Amanda J.: Yeah, that doesn't make much sense. Juwon: It will, c'mon! Juwon picks up the book, and a paper falls out. Sky sees it, and looks at it. Then stuffs it in her pocket. Tara: I feel like something's missing though. Juwon: Huh? Tara: It just seems to easy. ---- Meanwhile... ---- Jake and Violet are chained up at the ceiling, and a large ray gun is pointed at them. Jake: We learn that we are the only ones who can actually unleash the true power of the Nightmare Crown... Violet: ...and we're about to be destroyed. This is just great! What is Poppy going to think? Jake: What do you think Poppy is thinking right now? Violet: I never bothered to think of that. She's probably worried about me right now, and will be until I get back, if we ever get out of this. A shadowy figure walks into the room. ???: It's about time we actually meet in person isn't it? Jake: Let us go, you freak! ???: That's what you two would like, isn't it? Violet: Obviously. ???: Too bad! Now, you two are going to help me out with something. Jake and Violet look at each other. Jake: That's not good. ???: Fire up the laser! The ray gun starts to emit a red glow, and Jake and Violet start wiggling, and try to break free from their predicament. ???: Fire. Jake & Violet: No! The ray gun fires a purple ray at them, and they get covered by a large purple fog. ???: Mwahahahaha!